


Raise You As My Own

by coffeeandshakyhands



Series: wilbur raising tommy/phil being a bad father [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (these aren’t actual ppl they’re CHARACTERS don’t attack the creators lmao), Angst, Angst and Feels, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, ITS A TAG NOW POGGGGGG, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is the favorite child, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, aaaaaaaaaa, but noooo phil is basically making him raise a kid, fuck c!phil lmao, he just wants to be a normal teenager, he will stab someone for his little brother, no beta we die like phil’s parenting abilities, techno is adopted, wilbur and tommy are phil’s bio kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands
Summary: Wilbur loves his baby brother, even if he was a gremlin.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: wilbur raising tommy/phil being a bad father [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099505
Comments: 19
Kudos: 652





	Raise You As My Own

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyy more wilbur and tommy! this takes place in the smp universe, and would make sense if you read my other fic(s) in the series. you don’t have to, just saying it would provide better context :P

Wilbur sat beside his little brother’s bedside, the boy buried under multiple blankets and an ice pack on his head. His brother clutched onto his favorite mooshroom plushie (Wilbur spent two gold nuggets on it), the older of the two smiling at the sight.

The seventeen year old was worried as hell, his brother having a high fever and his ability to move very low due to lack of energy. Wilbur was currently making tomato soup, the soup currently cooking as he made sure his brother was okay.

A rain outside was calming, but at the same time stressful. He didn’t want the rain to cause Tommy to have an even worse cold than he already had. The poor boy had been sniffling and coughing anytime he woke up, his breathing short and ragged anytime he slept.

Wilbur heard the timer in the kitchen go off, standing up and taking the soup off of the stove. He opened the lid, wafting the steam away from his face.

As he finally poured two bowls of the soup, his mind wandered to their father. Phil hadn’t actually been home in a few weeks, off adventuring and farming with Techno. That was pretty frequent, Phil going off and not being home. Wilbur didn’t see either of the two often, even though Techno was basically his older brother at this point. At this rate, it was Wilbur who was raising Tommy from how much Phil was gone.

But that was okay. He loved Tommy, even if the boy could be a complete and utter gremlin every now and then.

Of course, Wilbur felt like he needed to always prove something to Phil whenever he was home, especially since the man was home so little. But it was fine.

Wilbur walked back into his brother’s room, placing the soup on the bedside table and sitting on the boy’s bed. He shook his brother’s shoulder gently, the boy groaning and rubbing his eyes.

“Hey, monkey. Can you sit up?” the teenager asked calmly. The ten year old in front of him slowly sat up, his nose red from rubbing it so much and his skin somewhat pale.

“I made soup, m’kay? This’ll warm you up,” Wilbur said, his voice barely audible over the storm that pounded on the window. Tommy’s eyes gained a gleam of excitement, his gaze wandering to the bowl in older’s hands.

“Here you go, bud. Try to keep it all down, okay?”

Tommy lazily nodded, taking the bowl and spoon as he propped himself up on the bed frame. Wilbur adorned a tiny smile, walking out of the room and gently closing the door after he watched his brother take a bite.

He sighed, sliding down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. The teenager placed his head in his hands, feeling as though everything was wrong.

It was stressful. Taking care of a child, that is. He was seventeen, why was he taking care of Tommy? He loved the boy, he loved him with his entire being, but why was he parenting someone at the age of seventeen? Where in fuck’s name was Phil for this?

Wilbur stood up, rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Phil didn’t have time for them. He was always too busy.

It was fine, though. All he needed was his boy. _His Tommy_. His little brother who deserved so much more than this entire world could offer.

He could do this. He would put all his being into raising Tommy.

The last thing he wanted was for him to become like their own father.

**Author's Note:**

> please correct spelling errors in the comments :)


End file.
